Foreign relations of Disparu
The foreign relations of Disparu are the Federation of Disparu's relations with other sovereign governments throughout the world, and two off-world communities. History When was part of , its foreign affairs were initially handled by the . As Canada's sovereignty from the British increased, the country eventually took over its own foreign affairs. The first treaty independently negotiated by Canada without British interference was the with the . While Quebec was part of the Canadian Federation, it was allowed to send delegations to other countries as well, a privilege not provided to other members of the federation. Under Saboria and communist Canada, the nation pursued an alliance with states throughout the world, eventually establishing the Communist International, headquartered in Férin. This alignment caused the nation to be alienated from more nations. Following its fall and the reestablishment of Confederation, the country began to take a more neutral foreign policy, thus normalizing relations with other nations. After Disparu's secession from Canada, Disparu had difficulty joining well-established international organizations such as the , as the remaining members of the Canadian Confederation wanted to isolate the country for its secession. Disparu managed to find considerable support from the , however, which supported the establishment of an independent Francophone state. Continued international instability, and the rise of alliances outside the system and other conventional organizations, allowed Disparu to gain more recognition from other members of the international community. Disparu pursued membership in the Democratic Order, where it was quickly accepted. Under Lance Pikachurin, Disparu opened its markets to the order's member nations in exchange for investment and recognition of its sovereignty. It was at this time that Disparu joined the Aqua Trading Sphere, where it pursued trade relations with other states. Increased international recognition allowed Disparu to project its power to surrounding areas, annexing former lands of Quebec that were not part of Disparu at its founding. During the Darach Crisis, when the DNN announced Queen Caitlin Darach's assassination, the nation of Eagleia sent troops to Disparu, with the Government's permission, in order to aid the search efforts for the assassin in Jubilife. The cooperation between Eagleian and Disparuean governments, along with the successful capture of the assassin, helped to start diplomatic relations between the two nations. On 7 August 2009, in order to formalize diplomatic relations with other nations, and to encourage the recognition of Disparu's sovereignty by the international community, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs launched a program that would encourage other nations to exchange with Disparu. The program, the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program (or DEEP for short), was successful in meeting its goal; several nations immediately applied for the program, and recognized Disparu's sovereignty. Soon after the launch of the project, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs began to take steps in order to gain full recognition from all sovereign nations. Initiating discussions with Viniland and Tahoe, both of which established a protectorate in Quebec following communist Canada's collapse, the Treaty for the Recognition of Disparu was drafted by representatives of these nations. The treaty was signed and ratified by Tahoe, Viniland and Disparu on 14 August 2009, removing all obstacles that Disparu faced in obtaining recognition. This paved the way to Disparu's inclusion into the United Nations and its affiliated agencies. Disagreements with the leadership of the Democratic Order led to Disparu joining the Aqua Defense Initiative, a move that proved to be controversial both internationally and domestically. After that organization's collapse, Disparu, led by Cynthia Celeste, pursued membership in the Imperial Order. As many nations of the order were also members of the Blue Trading Sphere, Disparu withdrew from the Aqua Trading Sphere and joined the Blue Trading Sphere. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, the election of a Social Democrat-Liberal coalition, under Administrator de Solidor and Chancellor Paul Berlitz, caused a controversial shift in Disparu's foreign affairs policy. After much debate in the National Assembly, Disparu resigned from both the Imperial Order and the Blue Trading Sphere, and pursued membership in the Green Protection Agency and the Green Trading Sphere. Disparu pursued a more aggressive foreign policy under Celeste's Empire Party Government. Disparu intervened in many wars and conflicts in its neighbouring nations, signed both economic and militaristic treaties with like-minded nations, and occasionally mediated diplomatic issues between two nations. Disparu also attended international summits such as the Berlin Summit, where it signed (and eventually ratified) the Berlin Treaty. Disparu was one of the founding nations of the Confederation of Arctic Nations (CAN), a military and economic bloc between nations founded on 15 October 2009. During its membership in the organization, Disparu hosted the bloc's headquarters, moderated its meetings and debates, and influenced many of its policies and initiatives. Disparu eventually left the bloc on 20 June 2011 after its obligations to the CAN conflicted with a treaty it held with a nation outside of the bloc. The fall of Disparu has resulted in nearly all nations withdrawing their diplomatic staff from Disparu (and thus cutting off diplomatic relations with the nation). Following the Second Quiet Revolution, however, many nations have reestablished their diplomatic missions. Most embassies were reconstructed in Férin, the new capital. Diplomatic missions Disparu currently maintains ten diplomatic missions with other foreign entities. All embassies in Disparu are located in Férin's Diplomatic Quarters. Arctica }} * Short Form: Arctica * Long Form: Union of Arctica * Long Form, : Union d'Arctica * Arctican Ambassador to Disparu: Jean-Marie Daladier * Disparuean Ambassador to Artica: Adam Kinsey Relations between Disparu and Arctica informally began on 1 September 2009, when the Arctican government made a request to the Disparuean Gvernment, shortly after Disparu announced its annexation of several Arctic islands, to allow Arctican SCVs (Submarine Cargo Vessels) to pass through Disparuean Arctic waters while carrying cargo between mainland Arctica in the and Arctica's northern islands. Negotiations went fairly well, and a territorial treaty was signed on 4 September 2009. Foreign relations between Disparu and Arctica formally began on 18 September 2009 when both nations exchanged ambassadors via the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program. Shortly after this, the Disparuean Government agreed to Arctican criminals found within Disparuean territory, and to allow free trade between Disparu and Arctica. Relations were interrupted following the fall of Disparu, when Arctica was forced to withdraw its diplomatic staff. Relations resumed after the Second Quiet Revolution and the reestablishment of Disparu. The Arctican Ambassador to Disparu is Jean-Marie Daladier, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Artica is Adam Kinsey. Clinkham Wood * Short Form: Clinkham Wood * Long Form: United Provinces of Clinkham Wood * Short Form, French: Clinkham Bois * Long Form, French: Provinces-Unies du Clinkham Bois * Short Form, : Clinkham Hout * Long Form, Dutch: Verenigde Provincies van Clinkham Hout * Short Form, Welsh: Clinkham Allt * Long Form, Welsh: Taleithiau Unedig o Clinkham Allt (also known by other official names) * Provincer Ambassador to Disparu: John Fieldings * Disparuean Ambassador to Clinkham Wood: Ruben Goldberg Foreign relations between Clinkham Wood and Disparu began on 18 September 2009 when both nations exchanged ambassadors through the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program. The Provincer Ambassador to Disparu is John Fieldings, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Clinkham Wood is Ruben Goldberg. Eagleia * Short Form: Eagleia * Long Form: Federation of Eagleia * Short Form, French: Éagleie * Long Form, French: Fédération de l'Éagleie * Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu: George Hanover * Deputy Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu: Mary Mackenzie * Disparuean Ambassador to Eagleia: Donna Phillips Foreign relations between Eagleia and Disparu began on 4 August 2009 when the Government of Eagleia, with permission from the Disparuean Government, sent a police squadron to Jubilife during the Darach Crisis. They helped Disparu's Special Operations capture the assassin responsible for the death of Queen Darach, along with two of his accomplices. Foreign relations were formalized on 5 August 2009 when the Foreign Minister of Eagleia sent a message to the Disparuean Government, asking the Disparuean Government to exchange ambassadors with Eagleia in order to establish formal diplomatic relations between the two nations. The exchange was announced to the public on 6 August 2009. The Eagleian Ambassador to Disparu is George Hanover, assisted by Deputy Ambassador Mary Mackenzie. Disparu has an embassy established within Eagleia, located at Eagleton. The Disparuean Ambassador to Eagleia is Donna Phillips. Grand Besaid * Short Form: Grand Besaid * Long Form: Democratic Christian Republic of Grand Besaid * ' Short Form, French:' Grandiose Besaide * Long Form, French: République démocratique chrétienne du Grandiose Besaide * Besaidian Ambassador to Disparu: Nommaai Nueamaninia * Disparuean Ambassador to Grand Besaid: Genevre Mailloux Foreign relations between Disparu and Grand Besaid began on 6 December 2009, when both nations exchanged ambassadors via the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program. The Disparuean capital, Férin, has participated in Project CityConnect with other Besaidian cities. Currently, it is with the Besaidian cities of Khatalia and Tamaku. The Besaidian Ambassador to Disparu is Nommaai Nueamaninia, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Grand Besaid is Generve Mailloux. Großgermania * Short Form: Greater Germania * Long Form: People's Empire of Greater Germania * Short Form, French: Grande Germanie * Long Form, French: Empire populaire de Grande Germanie * Short Form, : Großgermania * Long Form, German: Volksreich Großgermania (also known by other official names) * Germanian Ambassador to Disparu: Wilhelm Mitchell * Disparuean Ambassador to Großgermania: Niklas Winkel Foreign relations between Großgermania and Disparu formally began on 28 August 2009, when both nations exchanged ambassadors via the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program. Prior to that, however, the two nations interacted informally through correspondence between both nations' educational institutions. While both nations follow drastically different ideologies and policies, with Disparu being a and Großgermania being a National Unionist people's empire, the two nations nevertheless enjoy a strong and amicable relationship. The Disparuean Government applauded Großgermania's goal of establishing a happiness-based economy, its planned secondary school system, and its environmental protection efforts. Nevertheless, the Disparuean Government has disagreed with the nation on certain issues, such as the lack of a within Großgermania, noting it as "undemocratic". Disparu sent a delegation composed of then-Minister of the Environment Tory Lund and then-Minister of Foreign Affairs Lilian Meridian to for the Berlin Summit, an international environmental conference organized by Großgermania, held from 2 April 2011 to 5 April 2011. The Berlin Treaty, which was the main focus of the summit, was signed by both Ministers upon the conclusion of the summit, and was subsequently ratified by the Executive Council upon the Ministers' return on 7 April 2011, becoming one of the first nations to do so. Disparu, representing Canada as its , signed and ratified the Second Spitsbergen Treaty, a treaty which recognized the sovereignty of the Union of Svalbard and placed the Union under Germanian protection. Canada had previously signed the in 1920. An official Disparuean team was sent to participate in the 2010 Winter Olympic Games, which were held in Frankfurt am Main, Großgermania. The Disparuean team won eight medals, four of which were gold. The Disparuean Forces purchased several planes from the Germanian cooperative on April 2011 in order to reinforce the air force with state-of-the-art weaponry and systems. As a sign of the two nations' longstanding friendship, Germanian Emperor Michael von Preußen gave a statue to the people of Disparu as a gift in commemoration of the second anniversary of Disparu's independence on 26 February 2011. The statue, which embodies the peaceful spirit of victory and triumph, currently resides in Férin's Citadelle, the Administrator's official residence. The Germanian Ambassador to Disparu is Wilhelm Mitchell, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Großgermania is Niklas Winkel. J Andres * Short Form: J Andres * Long Form: Maritime Republic of J Andres * Long Form, French: République maritime du J Andres * Andrean Ambassador to Disparu: Elizabeth Brown * Disparuean Ambassador to J Andres: Gabrielle Thibodeau While relations between Disparu and J Andres's predecessor states begun as far back as 2009, both currently do not recognize the fourth Maritime Republic as a successor state to its predecessors. Relations between the two nations formally began on 20 November 2011, when Disparu and J Andres exchanged ambassadors through J Andres's SPEED program, becoming one of the first nations to do so. In the presidential and Commune elections held shortly after the nation's founding, Elections Disparu helped administer the voting process, and also provided and other logistical support. The Andrean Ambassador to Disparu is Elizabeth Brown, while the Disparuean Ambassador to J Andres is Gabrielle Thibodeau. Current Minister of Foreign Affairs Evelyn Chapman had previously served as the Disparuean Ambassador to J Andres and its predecessors. Kitex * Short Form: Kitex * Long Form: Republic of Kitex * Long Form, French: République du Kitex * Kitexian Ambassador to Disparu: Suzy Alf * Disparuean Ambassador to Kitex: Jorge Samuelson Foreign relations between Kitex and Disparu officially began on 7 August 2009. The Kitexian Government submitted an application for an ambassador exchange to the Disparuean Ministry of Foreign Affairs through the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program, becoming one of the first nations to do so. Relations between Kitex and Disparu strengthened when both nations signed the Aurora Free Trade Agreement (AFTA) on 31 August 2009. Relations were slightly strained when a Kitexian terrorist entered Disparuean territory through illegal means and caused limited damage. The terrorist was quickly caught and extradited back to Kitex, while the Kitexian Government apologized for the mistake. Relations between both nations began to deteriorate when the Kitexian Government cancelled AFTA on 30 November 2010 due to economic problems. Relations between the two nations eventually began to improve when Kitex joined the Confederation of Arctic Nations, an international organization that Disparu was a part of. Both nations have since left the Confederation, though they have officially stated that they intend on maintaining relations with each other. This was eventually fulfilled on 13 July 2011 upon the signing of the Something Corporate Treaty, an economic and non-aggression pact, between the two nations. Unfortunately, the treaty was eventually cancelled due to continuing economic problems. The Kitexian Ambassador to Disparu is Suzy Alf. The Kitexian Embassy in Férin has a lounge room, as well as domestic quarters large enough to house the Kitexian mission's staff. The embassy is protected by ten Kitexian Marine guards, however they are monitored by Disparuean authorities in case of any possible security concerns, a policy similar to other embassies protected by foreign guards. The Disparuean Ambassador to Blue Heaven is Jorge Samuelson. Selenarctos |image = |header1 = Capital: }} * Short Form: * Long Form: Nation of Selenarctos * Long Form, French: Nation du Selenarctos * Short Form, : Selenarctos * Long Form, Filipino: Nasyon ng Selenarctos * Selenarctan Ambassador to Disparu: Lorna Bayle * Disparuean Ambassador to Selenarctos: Dorothy Enright Foreign relations between Selenarctos and Disparu began on 15 August 2009, when Selenarctos exchanged ambassador with Disparu through the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program. The Selenarctan Embassy in Férin is protected by a ten-man security team from Selenarctos armed with assault rifles. Like other embassies that are protected by foreign troops, the security team's actions are continuously monitored by Disparuean authorities in case of any possible security concerns. The Selenarctan Ambassador to Disparu is Lorna Bayle, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Selenarctos is Dorothy Enright. Transvaal }} * Short Form: Transvaal * Long Form: Republic of Transvaal * Long Form, French: République du Transvaal * Long Form, Dutch: Republiek van Transvaal * Transvaler Ambassador to Disparu: Helen Steyn * Disparuean Ambassador to Transvaal: Ramond Van Veen Foreign relations between Transvaal and Disparu began on 3 September 2009 when Disparu requested an ambassador exchange with Transvaal via a Transvaler governmental program. Relations between both nations were strained when the Transvaler , Afrikaanse Lugdiens, was banned from entering Disparuean airspace or landing in any Disparuean airport (with the exception of layovers or emergency landings) due to the airline's negative track record on environmental and safety issues. In an attempt to mend relations, an official Disparuean team was sent to participate at the Transvaal World Cup IV, where it finished at 11th place, defeating several nations that had participated in previous world cups. The Transvaler Ambassador to Disparu is Helen Steyn, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Transvaal is Ramond Van Veen. Vanivere * Short Form: Vanivere * Long Form: Vaniveran Empire * Short Form, French: Vanivére * Long Form, French: Empire Vanivérien * Vaniveran Ambassador to Disparu: Edvard de Monpezat * Disparuean Ambassador to Vanivere: Demi Goudreau Foreign relations between Disparu and Vanivere began on 17 November 2010, when the Vaniveran Government applied for an ambassador exchange via the Disparuean Embassy Exchange Program, becoming one of the first nations from Gaea to establish relations with Disparu. Plans for the Vaniveran Embassy in Férin, originally planned to be in its design, were replaced with a more design in order to conform with the city's zoning laws. There were originally plans for an Ambassadorial Guard to protect the Vaniveran Embassy in Disparu, and act as , however this plan was scrapped shortly after the Vaniveran Ambassador's arrival in Disparu. The Vaniveran Ambassador to Disparu is Edvard de Monpezat, while the Disparuean Ambassador to Vanivere is Demi Goudreau. Treaties Active Disparu currently has three major active treaties with other entities. Inactive :This list is incomplete. Category:Politics of Disparu